cartooncrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Skulker
Skulker is a major recurring antagonist of the TV show Danny Phantom. He is the predator ghost hunter who hunts down rare and unique things, and sets his sights eventually on Danny. Skulker is a small ghost blob who wears a big battle suit. He is voiced by Mathew St. Patrick until “Life Lessons”, where from then on he is then voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Skulker appears as a playable character in Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X. He is one of the many Danny Phantom characters to appear in the game. Bio Skulker is a rogue ghost hunter, with many gadgets and weaponry on his person at the ready to take down his prey. He has often knocked heads with his biggest 'prize', Danny Phantom, though he has worked with him on several occassions, usually against a mutual enemy. A de-facto leader for the various ghosts of the Ghost Zone, he isn't too happy that a certain presence made his return to claim everything, and must team with his sworn enemy to put a stop to him. When all is said and done, however, he did remember that promise he made about Danny Phantom being a 'better trophy' ever since he saved the planet from destruction... Special Powers *All of the inherent powers that come upon becoming a ghost (see Danny, Ember and Technus for more details) *Rides a specially equipped armor suit *Various gadgets and weaponry for seizing prey Quotes Intro: *" I'm a hunter. Today, YOU are my prey." *"Get near me, and your head adorns my fireplace." *"I've been upgraded to perfection. You can't touch this." *"The hunt is on. Starting now." *"I'll wrap this chain around your scrawny neck and drag you back to my realm!" *"The best weapon is the hunter's best friend...and the hunted's worst nightmare!" *"Time to collect my trophy, Phantom....your SKULL!" (Intro against Danny Phantom) *"I'll prove to you that I'm no failure. Right now!" (Intro against Ember) *"Neat gadgets, Technus, but you're no match for mine, even if you are ten feet tall." (Intro against Technus) *"Cross me, feline, and your pelt will be decorating my floor at home!" (Intro against Kitty Katswell) *"Nice hair, kid. But you can't compare to my flaming mane." (Intro against Jimmy Neutron) *"The world's greatest martial artist up against the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter? Now THIS is a challenge!" (Intro against Tai Lung) *"Bring it on, shellhead." (Intro against Raphael) *"'Skew the rules, I have green hair", huh? I think I like you, kid." (Intro against Tuesday X) *"That helmet isn't going to protect you from me caving your skull in!" (Intro against Rocko) *"Congratulations. You're about to be put on the endangered species list!" (Intro against Eliza Thornberry) *"Imposter! I'll use your skull as an ashtray!" (Intro against another Skulker player) Win Pose: *"You should have walked away. You'd still be alive." *"I guess I've got to hunt your wandering ghost, now. Such is life." *"ARGH! This stupid suit feels the need to go do research on gorillas. AGAIN!" *"You were a worthy adversary, Phantom. You WERE." (Win Pose against Danny Phantom) *"Sorry, babe. Didn't mean to take you down like that (especially since I'll never hear the end of it!)" (Win Pose against Ember) *"I have nothing to hide, human. Least of all someone who hides behind a mask." (Win Pose against Amon) *"You've got the moves. But you lack the know-how to use them!" (Win Pose against Tuesday X) *"Back to the sewers with you." (Win Pose against Raphael) *"Don't feel bad. You'll have a special place of honour as my new throw rug." (Win Pose against Rocko) *"Stick to talking to squirrels, kid. You don't belong here." (Win Pose against Eliza Thornberry) *"Often imitated. NEVER duplicated." (Win Pose against another Skulker player) Victory Screen: *"The best hunters never give up, nor do they surrender. That's why I command respect where I come from!" *"If all it took was a simple chain from my gauntlet to whip you to a pulp, then you're not even worth using as a rag to wipe my feet on! Get lost!" *"So easy to take down. So pathetic." *"Whoa. You may be human, but I like how utterly black your heart is when it comes to taking what you want. You'd make an excellent hunter." (Victory Screen against Vendetta) *"Game over, Phantom." (Victory Screen against Danny Phantom) *"Your gadgets and my cunning could make for a devastating combination. But there's some nagging doubt in my mind about that, almost like I'll regret it...." (Victory Screen against Technus) *"The only reason you live is that I'll get next to nothing for that battle-tainted disaster you call a shell. Don't you even wax that thing?" (Victory Screen against Raphael) *"I understand. You wanted to know what it was like being the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. And now that you know, you'll take those memories to the grave." (Victory Screen against another Skulker player) *"I can see your epitaph now.....'Born on a Tuesday, met her maker on a Friday*.'" (Victory Screen against Tuesday X) *Note: Day depends on date set on console. Miscellaneous: TBA Taunts: TBA Gallery skulkerrender.png|Skulker in Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Ultimate Nickelodeon Brawl Stars X Character Category:Ghost Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Category:Starter Category:Danny Phantom Category:Chronicles of illusion characters Category:Super villains Danny phantom Category:Villains